Captain Nemo
Captain Nemo is the anti-heroic deuteragonist of the 1870 Jules Verne novel Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. He later reappears as the benefactor of the castaways in The Mysterious Island. Biography Very little is known about Captain Nemo's history. Only that he was once a "civilized" and "rich" man. Then for some unknown reason, he left society and built the Nautilus. It's assumed that he saw all the cruelty and injustice in society (slavery, corruption, imperialism and etc) as a crime against the world. Once the Nautilus was built, Nemo cuts of any ends to the human world. He moslty uses resources from the sea (food, clothing, furnishing and most supplies comes from ocean). However, most of his research are based on Professor Aronnax writings and his music are from some of the greatest composers in the world. He sinks ships to get his revenge on the world, under the philosophy that they are part of "the dealers in death". When Professor Aronnax, his assistant Consiel and master harpooner Ned Land were captured by Nemo and his crew, the Captain treats them as guests/prisoners, say that the are free to go wherever they want on the Nautilus, but not leave the Nautilus, ever. The Captain shows the professor around the Nautilus and teaching him the treasures of the ocean. They travel with the Nautilus around the whole world. From under water forests to the Lost City of Atlantis. In other media Disney Adaptation He was portrayed by the late James Mason (who also portrayed Phillip Vandamm in North by Northwest). Unlike the novel having Nemo survive as seen in The Mysterious Island, Nemo was shot and the Nautilus sank to the bottom of the sea. Alan Moore's Portrayal In their graphic novel The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, Alan Moore and Kevin O'Neill made Nemo Indian as he was in The Mysterious Island. ''Josie and the Pussycats'' Although it is not the same Nemo from the original novels, rather than his great grandson following the legacy of Nemo, by calling himself Captain Nemo and sinking ships by a submarine like the Nautilus. But then Josie and the rest of the gang defeated and the coast guard arrested him and his gang. He was voiced by the late John Stephenson. Gallery Images Captain Nemo.jpg|Captain Nemo played by James Mason in the Disney version. C03a.jpg |Nemo played by Michael Caine. Julesvernesmysteriousisland13.jpg |Nemo played by Patrick Stewart. RZjW3lmFxOpfHGr.jpg The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen 800x600.jpg ‎|Nemo in The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen Captain Nemo Josie.jpg |Nemo in Josie and the Pussycats Mysterious-island-6.jpg |Nemo played by Herbert Lom 20000 Nemo organ.jpg |Nemo in the original novel playing the organ -qOq8R-r2cw.jpg |Nemo in italian animation series "The Extraordinary Adventures of Jules Verne" Captain_Nemo.png|Captain Nemo in Super Friends captain-nemo-johnny-bravo-0.1.jpg|Captain Nemo in Johnny Bravo Captain Nemo Simpsons.png|Captain Nemo in the Simpsons Comics captain-nemo-20000-leagues-under-the-sea-2.19_thumb.jpg|Captain Nemo in the Dic adaption Nemo Blue Water.jpg|Captain Nemo in Nadia: Secret of the Blue Water Captain Nemo Underwater City.png|Captain Nemo in Captain Nemo and the Underwater City (Played by Robert Ryan) Once_Upon_a_Time_-_6x06_-_Dark_Waters_-_Photgraphy_-_Captain_Nemo_3.jpg|Faran Tahir as Nemo in Once Upon a Time Videos Captain Nemo's submarine Nautilus Sinks Warship Trivia *The name "Nemo" is Latin for "No Man" or "No One". *In the Disney adaptation, Nemo's theme song is "Tocatta and Fugue in D Minor" by the late Johann Sebastian Bach. Navigation Category:Vengeful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Pirates Category:Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Redeemed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Anime Villains Category:The Simpsons Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Status Dependent on Version